Secrets of the Underground (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Run!" Eska called to Spiro as Gargamel and a small hoard of red Smurfs chased them across the forest. He tried, but failed, to catch them with his net and sent his red Smurfs to retrieve them. Spiro and Eska fought them off easily without struggling to do so. "It's not fair!" Gargamel plopped his his knees, "You always defeat me, like you did with my Trollstroyer a week agoooooo!" "Gargamel, babies don't get awards," Eska tossed around her wand in one hand, "I suggest you take your toys and go back to your crib." "Oh, but I ''will ''be back!" Gargamel turned from his childish side to his evil side, "I'm seeing someone now.....n..not in a dating way....but for assistance, to get rid of you Smurfs, once...and for-" Before Gargamel could finish, Eska used her wand to shoot Gargamel and his red Smurfs back to his hovel. Eska twirled her wand and blew on it before setting it back in its original place. When they came back to the village, the town celebrated for their victory against Gargamel yet again. Eska and Spiro gave their Smurf friends high fives and fist bumps across the village until coming up to Papa Smurf and Smurfette. "Eska and Spiro," Papa smiled, "Once again, you saved this village from what could've been a disaster." "Oh, you both are so brave!" Smurfette walked over and kissed Spiro's cheek, leaving him a blushy mess. "Humna Humna Humna!" Spiro muttered. "Oh, brother," Eska rolled her eyes. "As a reward," Papa continued, "I'm inviting you two to my home for a special surprise!" "Ooh! Surprise!" Spiro and Eska exclaimed to each other. "Come with me," Papa motioned, and the two followed him. When they got there, he already set up snacks around his table and tea for each of their seats. "So," Eska snickered, "We're having a tea party?" "No, this is different," Papa sat down across from the two, "You see, ever since you defeated Trollstroyer, we have been generally grateful for how you did it." "Well," Eska crossed her legs, "He ''was ''made of clay after all. So, just a little change could make more enemies into friends! That way, the world goes round." "But, Eska," Spiro interjected, "Maybe some people like Gargamel don't want to change." "Which is why I called you in here," Papa Smurf brought them back, "You see...Gargamel has been-" "Yea, we know," Eska interruped, which led her to be jabbed by Spiro's elbow. "But, do you ''know ''who he is, exactly?" Papa asked. "Um...no," Eska looked down. "Which is why I am going to find out," Papa threw a bag over my shoulder, "Cam you two keep an eye on the house while I'm gone? I won't be gone long, it depends...if this guys is as dangerous as he sounds, this village could be in mortal danger." "You can count on us!" Spiro saluted. Papa nodded, opened the door, and left. "This guy may be no big deal!" Eska flexed her muscles, "If we can defeat Trollstroyer, we can defeat any ol' wizard!" Eska did a victory dance, with Spiro joining in, until she stubbed her toe on something. She cringed, then flipped over the piece of wood she stubbed on and revealed something different...a cellar door. "Ooh," Eska marveled at it, "Secret door! Should we take a sneaky peek inside?" "I dunno, Eska," Spiro started to worry, "What if it's private?" Eska checked the latch, "It's unlocked. If it would've been private he would've locked it. C'mon! What's the worst that could happen?" Spiro thought about it, "Fine. But if we get in trouble, it's your fault." Next Category:Secrets of the Underground chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story